


your brothers are fighting in the background

by astroeatsurass



Series: Make A Wish [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Dream knows how to sing, Fluff, Gen, Sexual Tension, Tommy and Wilbur are mentioned, a bit of hurt/comfort??, i did not mean to write sexual tension i swear, these two are so awkward around eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroeatsurass/pseuds/astroeatsurass
Summary: Techno finds an interesting secret of Dream's.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Make A Wish [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977475
Comments: 9
Kudos: 173





	your brothers are fighting in the background

**Author's Note:**

> LHASGS  
> this is like a quick fic as a gift for my friends on discord,,  
> i love you guys!! <33
> 
> anyways yeah, it's not much but i hope you guys enjoy!

It was on the night of Christmas when they went for a party in the woods.

It was relatively fun, though it was a bit crowded. Everyone seemed occupied enough to stay inside, so Dream went out to get some space. He was met with the freezing air, it lingered on his fingertips. He's glad he wears a mask or the air would've hit him straight in the face.

He walks over to the wooden railings, leaning over it and looked up to the night sky. He finds himself getting lost in his thoughts, eventually he hummed a song. Closing his eyes as he continued to sing, not paying attention to his surroundings.

"You're good."

It cuts through the air so sharply, it made him whip his head around so fast, it almost made himself dizzy.

"You- you heard all of that?" Dream stammers, taking a hesitant step backwards, feeling the snow crunching against the soles of his boot when he did so, his back touching the railings. Techno looked almost hesitant himself, giving a nervous glance to the floor before looking back at Dream again.

He simply nods, and it was enough for Dream - who sat on the porch, burying his head in his gloved hands. Techno watches the blonde carefully take off his mask, heaving a sigh. Dream looks.. almost defeated like this; mask thrown off to the side, hair tousled and the expression on his face tugs at Techno's heart.

The blonde doesn't worry about anyone else seeing them, taking a glance at the cabin again. Loud chatters could be heard from inside, and then a certain crash made him a wince. From the window, it looked like Wilbur and Tommy are fighting inside, he sighs yet a small smile played on his lips.

Dream turns his attention back at the pinkette before him, "So?"

Techno quirks an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest while he did so, "So?"

The man sputters a bit, brows furrowing in confusion, "Aren't- aren't you gonna tell people I sing or something?"

Techno leans back onto the wooden wall of the cabin, simply shrugging as disinterested sound fell from his lips, "No, why would I?"

"I don't know, isn't- wouldn't it be embarrassing for me if you did tell everyone?" Dream asks, shoulders slumping just a tad bit as he mindlessly swing his legs in the air,

"I am your rival." He finishes, lips pursing in a frown. 

Techno tilts up his own boar mask to reveal his mouth a little more, "Well, do you want me to?" 

"I- no! It's just.. I thought you'd start making fun of me for singing.." Dream mumbles, looking away while he rubbed his arms. Techno sighs, using his weight to push himself off from the wall to walk over to the other and sat beside him, feeling the blonde tense up at the action.

"That'd be pointless." He answered, feeling the younger's stare boring through him. He continues to watch through the window of the cabin, trying to distract himself from feeling a pressured under the intense gaze of those emerald eyes.

"Why would it be?" Dream urges, remaining unwavering with his gaze, "I'm not good at singing, I probably sound like a chicken."

He wheezes nervously at his own joke, then stopping almost immediately when he hears the deep voice of Techno's; "It's not."

When Dream opens his eyes - which he hadn't known it was squeezed shut - he was met with icy red staring back at him, it took him almost everything to stop the shiver that threatened to chill down his spine. 

Instead, he only glared back, holding his stance. Techno seemed to acknowledge this, not missing the shine in his eyes that flashed through.

"I thought it sounded beautiful," he finally says, barely above a whisper. Dream could feel the light puff of air fan across his face, feeling his cheeks flare up at the compliment.

Dream sucks in a breath, eyes flickering from Techno's lips then back at the ruby red eyes, and decided to prod further, "Oh, really now?"

He could almost feel the hum the other formed reverberate through his own chest, Techno's eyes looked more dangerous than ever. He felt his breath stutter, feeling like he was being pinned down and the atmosphere is so heavy-

"That's just my opinion though," Techno leans away from him, making Dream blink as he tried to process what just occurred. 

The pinkette didn't wait any longer for him to catch up, continuing to talk like nothing happened, "Unless you want to prove it by singing to me another song?"

Oh, that sounds like a challenge. Dream brings up his hand to brush his hair to the side, letting out a shaky breath while he did so, "Yeah, sure."

"Don't purposefully make your voice crack, my ears don't fail me when I hear an attractive voice."

Dream rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, piggy. Not like I need to make my voice crack for it to sound bad, 'cus it already does."

After a moment between them, Dream takes Techno's silence to continue. He starts off with humming a soft tune, slowly trying to gain confidence before drawing words out. He tries not to mind Techno's stare, tries not to mind how his eyes were filled with wonder and how his ears twitch whenever Dream sings a high note.

When he finishes, the man laughs, making Dream flush an embarrassing red, "What? I told you it was bad." He grumbles, ignoring the way his heart pang of hurt as the pinkette calms down, trying to find his words as a small smile settled on his face.

"No, it's just, I almost fell asleep listening to you sing. I've been having trouble sleeping lately.." Techno admits, looking down at the ground below them, watching the snowflakes slowly make their way down on the snow.

"Oh," Dream replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, well, I feel like I could fall asleep to your voice every night." Techno says nonchalantly, swinging his legs through the air.

"Oh," Dream says again, adverting his attention back to the ground below him as he kept swinging his legs.

A moment of silence passes between them, the air too awkward for the both of them now while Dream tried to figure out his words and thoughts. He lets out a huff, leaning his head against Techno's shoulder who noticeably flinched, though he had relaxed immediately. He lets Dream lean on him, almost hesitantly wrapping around the other and rubbed his arm to keep him warm. Why is he still wearing his green hoodie during winter?

"I could, yeah." He agrees, nodding and feeling Techno's clothes rustle against his head tat the action.

"You're gonna come to me like a child saying 'Mommy, mommy, tell me a bedtime story!'" Dream wheezes, his voice going a pitch higher when he did the imitation, earning a chuckle from his companion.

"Okay, no, I'll survive another three nights without sleep anyways." Techno snorts when Dream pulled away to lightly hit his shoulder in retaliation,

"No, the Blood God needs his beauty sleep."

"Oh, but Dream's voice is too precious, I don't think I deserve to be spoiled with it's honey-like voice that makes the snow thaw and the flowers grow-"

"Shut up, you were asking for it in the first place."

Techno rolls his eyes, a fond smile on his lips. He winces when another loud crash could be heard from inside the cabin, then two of their friends come out of the door in a frantic pace. He acted immediately and reached down to grab the porcelain mask discarded earlier before giving it to Dream, who basically froze.

He takes the mask, muttering a quick 'thanks' before he clasped it around his head. Dream was greeted by his two best friends with panicked yelling and Techno could make out some lines that said 'they need you.'

He watches Dream get dragged back inside the cabin, finding the situation amusing while Dream tried to wave him goodbye. He gives the man a smile, waving back at him with a small good luck on his lips before the door was shut on him.

Later he finds himself being dragged inside by both Tommy and Wilbur saying that they need him to help defeat Dream and his friends.


End file.
